


Kenma's Pretty Little Slut

by trash__universe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Kuroo gets called a slut a lot, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kozume Kenma, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__universe/pseuds/trash__universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first foursome - Kuroo had suggested it, Kenma had decided on Akaashi and Bokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenma's Pretty Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risquetendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/gifts).



> Just some porn for the tumblr bestie, risquetendencies.

Kuroo trusted Kenma with his life, so trusting him with things like this was really only natural. Still, he trembled as he waited, arms tied above his head, blindfold covering his eyes, the thick metal plug filling his ass. Each noise outside their bedroom made him jerk in anticipation. Kenma didn’t usually make him wait this long, but they had guests tonight. Their first foursome - Kuroo had suggested it, Kenma had decided on Akaashi and Bokuto, though there really was no big debate. The other couple was perfect. 

When he heard the door finally creak open, Kuroo moaned loudly, arms tugging against the silk ropes that held him in place. He was so ready, craving even the simplest of touches, but he still received none. 

“Shit, Kenma, are you sure this is okay?” Kuroo recognized the voice as Bokuto, though it made him flinch - the man was closer than he expected. Probably close enough to touch, if Kuroo had been able to move. 

“Kuroo, tell them.” Kenma spoke in a soft, yet commanding tone, one Kuroo had never been able to refuse. Kuroo almost moaned when he felt the familiar fingers sink into his hair, rubbing at his scalp as he waited for an answer. 

Kuroo whined when he felt the hand tighten it’s grip as he took too much time replying. “I want you to fuck me, please.” He replied in a strained voice. He was so ready for it, Kuroo was terrible at being made to wait. Kenma usually dealt with his impatience in stride, but tonight he was going to make Kuroo wait until everyone was ready. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Kuroo?” Kenma hummed, hands resuming their stroking through Kuroo’s messy hair. 

“I-I want you to fuck me, please, sir…” Kuroo tried again, feeling his cheeks staining a bright red. He heard a gasp come from Bokuto’s direction, though he couldn’t be sure if it was the silver haired man, because he couldn’t see him. 

He felt a new pair of hands on his skin, long nimble fingers that didn’t belong to Bokuto or Kenma. “And where do you want us to fuck you, Kuroo?” The cool fingers brushed over his shoulder, stroking up the side of his neck. 

Kuroo whined at the question, his hair receiving a rough tug from Kenma. It was a wordless warning: Answer Akaashi, don’t make me punish you yet. 

“I-In my ass, sir.” Kuroo took a shaky breath. “And my.. my mouth, sir.” His cock was already hard, leaking drops of precum onto his stomach. His muscles were tensed as he waited for any sort of reply, but the hands just kept moving in his hair, the pair on his neck thumbing over his pulse point. The silence from the trio was killing him, his patience was wearing thin. He felt like he was going to just explode at any given time. “ _Please _!” The moan was desperate, Kuroo’s hands tugging at the ropes again. He had a safeword he could use at any time, but he wasn’t to that point yet. He just needed them to hurry up and _touch_ him. __

__“I guess we shouldn’t keep you waiting.” Bokuto chuckled, and finally a third pair of hands were on his body. Kuroo felt the mattress dip near the foot of the bed as the other captain finally joined them. His hands were thick, strong, and warm, pressing his trembling thighs apart. The movement revealed the plug, making it shift slightly inside Kuroo, which made the boy gasp loudly. “Kenma, you stretched him out already?”_ _

__Kuroo could tell from the movement of the hands still locked in his hair that Kenma had shrugged. “He’s been wearing that plug for hours. He said he wanted to be ready for you two, isn’t that right, pretty boy?” Kenma tipped his head to the side, though Kuroo couldn’t see that._ _

__But Kuroo’s brain was starting to feel like mush, with Akaashi placing open mouthed kisses on his neck and Bokuto pushing on the handle of the plug, forcing it inside him deeper, twisting it around in circular motions. The teasing was all too much for him - he’d been ready for hours, but Kenma had refused to let him come when they put the plug in._ _

__“Y-yes, Kenma, sir, please… I need-” Kuroo broke off with a series of whimpers as Bokuto started to pull his plug out, the large metal plug stretching his entrance wide. But Bokuto didn’t take it out all the way, merely pushing it back in after the tight ring of muscles had gotten over the widest part. He sobbed as it filled it again, the familiar shape not giving him what he needed anymore. “Bo, noo.” He sounded absolutely wrecked and they hadn’t even done anything to him yet._ _

__Bokuto had agreed, in the beginning, to draw out the teasing as long as possible, but he was sure he would come in his shorts soon if he didn’t just give Kuroo what he wanted. Watching Kuroo arch up into Akaashi as the setter put his mouth over his hard nipples was more of a turn on than it should have been. The way Kuroo squirmed and whined, wanting more but at the same time, wanting the teasing to stop. Kenma was still sitting on his knees behind Kuroo’s head, watching everything with his wide golden eyes. He was far more patient than his partner, please to just watch as the two new parties wrecked his boyfriend. He’d join in on round two, but he’d already told Akaashi and Bokuto that Kuroo was theirs for the first round._ _

__With one, steady movement, Bokuto pulled the plug from Kuroo, yanking moans from the boy’s lips. He spread his thighs wide, watching the way Kuroo’s hole gaped slightly after being held open for so long._ _

__“What a perfect little slut you have, Kenma.” Bokuto purred, fingers prodding at Kuroo’s entrance. He slipped two inside at once, Kuroo’s hole still slightly damp from the lube that’d been used to insert the plug. But it wasn’t really enough for Bokuto’s liking. If they were going to fuck him until dawn, as Kenma had said, it wouldn’t due for him to fuck him dry. As much as he really kind of wanted to._ _

__Bokuto caught the bottle of lube that was thrown at him, mostly to avoid being hit in the head with it. He looked up to see Kenma’s pointed look, one which he never had any desire to argue with. Serious Kenma could be scary._ _

__Kuroo whined as three lube slicked fingers pressed inside him, stretching him a bit with their thickness, but not nearly enough with all the time he’d spent with the plug sitting inside him. He threw his head back in frustration - wishing more than anything that someone would just fill him like he needed to be. A stream of “pleases” left his lips before he felt fingers pressing between them. Akaashi’s, since Kenma’s were still in his hair._ _

__“Koutarou.” Akaashi’s voice commanded attention, and Bokuto’s fingers stopped working in and out of Kuroo - making their already frustrated prey cry out at the loss. “Fuck him, or I’ll do it myself.” Akaashi wasn’t particularly patient when he got like this. And seeing Kuroo all spread out for them, body flushed and wanting, hard nipples glistening with Akaashi’s own saliva - he was ready to get on with this._ _

__Bokuto wasted no time slicking his thick member with lube, lining the tip up with Kuroo’s slightly gaping entrance. He pushed inside with a grunt, and Kuroo’s head fell back into Kenma’s lap with a loud moan. The stretch was just what he needed - filling him in a way the plug hadn’t been able to. Large hands gripped at his hips roughly, and Kuroo found himself hoping that Bokuto’s hands would leave bruises._ _

__The rough thrusts made Kuroo moan loudly, head tipped back. He gasped as his head suddenly fell lower, though. Kenma slipped from the bed, leaving Kuroo’s side with a gentle kiss to the cheek. He couldn’t see where his boyfriend had gone, the blindfold blocking his vision, but he instinctively knew that Kenma wouldn’t be far. The bed dipped down by his head again, a set of knees pressing down on either side of him._ _

__Bokuto didn’t even stop his rough pounding as Akaashi pulled his fingers from Kuroo’s mouth, replacing them quickly with his cock. Kuroo wasn’t exactly prepared for the deep thrust into his throat - Akaashi was longer than Kenma - and he gagged around the hot flesh. He was quickly overwhelmed by the sensation of Akaashi and Bokuto thrusting inside of him from both ends. Akaashi’s movements were rough but measured; Bokuto’s were fast and erratic, like it was difficult for him to find a good rhythm._ _

__Kenma watched from the other side of the room, hand palming the erection in his shorts. Kuroo looked so beautiful between Bokuto and Akaashi, stomach taut and head forced back as his mouth was fucked like the little slut he was. His moans were muffled, breathing erratic since Akaashi never really stopped for him to catch it fully. Kenma watched as his hands clenched tightly around the ropes that kept him in place, knuckles turning white. Kenma slipped his phone from his pocket, taking a couple of pictures so he could show Kuroo exactly what he looked like later. He’d already gotten permission from all parties to take them - he believed in things being consensual above all else._ _

__Kuroo was so close, his cock leaking a steady stream of precum onto his stomach. It smeared as Bokuto roughly fucked into him, thrusts becoming even harder, telling Kuroo that he must be close too. Akaashi, however, had slowed down in his mouth, his thrusts deep and slow, making Kuroo choke on him just to hear the gorgeous, desperate sounds he made as he did so._ _

__When they did things like this, Kuroo wasn’t allowed to come without permission, but he had a rather observant partner. His loud moan was muffled by Akaashi’s cock as he felt skinny, familiar fingers wrap around his length, stroking him from base to tip in a way that drove him absolutely insane. It was slow, calculated, Kenma’s thumb pausing to swipe over the head of his cock, getting the calloused pad damp with his precum._ _

__“What do you think, Bokuto? Does he deserve to cum?” Kenma’s voice was close to Kuroo’s ear, he could hear the hot breath on his skin. “Has he been a good boy for us?” Kuroo made a desperate noise around Akaashi’s cock, in turn making the younger man moan._ _

__“He’s been such a good boy, Kenma.” Akaashi’s voice was rough, like he was holding back._ _

__“Yeah, I think he should come for us.” Bokuto agreed, causing Kuroo to let out a sob of relief, hoping he’d be allowed to come soon, though he didn’t dare let himself do so until he had Kenma’s permission. He wanted to prove he could be good for all of them - Kenma’s pretty little slut._ _

__Kuroo groaned, the sound low and muffled, as Kenma fisted his cock, pumping it hard and fast. His hips arched and shuttered, despite how tightly Bokuto was gripping them. He was so close, sparks crossing his vision even with his eyes shut tightly. It only took Kenma whispering, “Come for us,” in his ear for him to explode. His body arched off the bed as he came, his seed painting his stomach white as Akaashi thrust down his throat. The younger setter came down his throat, making it hard for Kuroo to swallow._ _

__Bokuto followed quickly behind, nails biting into the bruises already forming on Kuroo’s hips as he spilled into his tight ass. He kept thrusting for a few minutes, riding out his orgasm before pulling out with a gasp. Kuroo whimpered as Akaashi’s member left his mouth, leaving him feel sloppy and used as Bokuto’s seed slowly seeped out of him._ _

__Kuroo’s breathing was heavy as the group shifted, Bokuto and Akaashi moving to lay beside him, enjoying their post orgasm. He knew they weren’t done for the night and that he probably wasn’t getting a break any time soon. Kenma was on him in seconds, their lips and tongues clashing as the flan haired boy settled over him. His hands pinched and pulled at Kuroo’s previously abused nipples, making the older boy whimper against his lips and pull at the ropes - feeling slightly over stimulated being touched so soon after his first orgasm of the night._ _

__Kenma broke the kiss with a grin, leaning down to whisper in Kuroo’s ear the way he loved. “I can taste Akaashi on you. Did he fuck your face nice and good?” Kenma had a wicked tongue in the bedroom, though he tended to blush about things like this in public. In the bedroom, though, he was in charge, and no one would dare laugh at him for saying such things. In fact, they actually had the tendency to make Kuroo moan like the cock slut he was._ _

__“Y-yes sir.” Kuroo’s voice was slightly gravely from the face fucking he’d just received, something that pleased Akaashi immensely._ _

__“Just look how sloppy they left you…” Kenma chuckled as he slowly moved down Kuroo’s body. He sucked quick hickies on Kuroo’s neck, leaving little marks to remind the older man who he really belonged to - not that Kuroo needed reminding. Each nipple received a bite after that, making their owner jerk and moan beneath his boyfriend._ _

__Kenma’s tongue dragged over the mess of cum on Kuroo’s stomach, lapping it up sweetly. Kuroo soon found himself hard again under Kenma’s expert touches. He knew just how to rev his boyfriend’s engine and took pride in being the only one that could make him completely fall apart._ _

__Kuroo squirmed as his thighs were pushed open again, but Kenma didn’t go straight for his sloppy, leaking entrance, insead kissing and sucking dark purple spots on Kuroo’s trembling muscles. Kuroo pulled at the ropes, wanting to touch Kenma - wanting to run his fingers through the other’s silky smooth hair as he toyed with his body._ _

__But then Kenma’s fingers were prodding at his used hole, fingers getting messy with Bokuto’s seed. “What a little slut you are, even letting Bokuto use you down here.” Kenma purred, and Kuroo couldn’t even think of the words to respond to him, just letting out a loud moan in reply. “At least he left you all dirty, you just love it when people come inside you.” Kuroo gave a jerky nod, another moan tearing through his throat as Kenma curled his fingers, rubbing against his prostate. “Tell me, Kuroo, do you remember who you belong to?”_ _

__That answer was easy for Kuroo. “You, Kenma. Kenma, you, I always belong to you. Kenma, please!” Kuroo let out a choked sob of pleasure as Kenma pressed hard against his prostate, fingers grinding against it in a way that made his cock jerk involuntarily._ _

__Kenma’s fingers were gone suddenly, and his mouth was on him, tongue pushing past the loose ring of muscles to lick inside Kuroo. Bokuto and Akaashi watched as Kuroo’s top half arched off the bed, Kenma’s tongue thrusting in and out of him rapidly. Hands on either of his thighs kept them parted, even as they tried to squeeze and clamp down on Kenma, in a desperate attempt to keep him in place. Kenma teased at the rim of muscles with his tongue, pushing and prodding at it as he licked up every bit of Bokuto’s come as he could._ _

__Kuroo whined, nails digging into the palms of his hands as he tried to keep himself from squirming too much, to no avail. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, and he was sure he was going to come again just like this, Kenma’s tongue roughly fucking him in a way that didn’t fill him but made him feel like every single nerve in his body was a livewire._ _

__Kuroo cried out at the loss when Kenma finally backed away. With a skilled movement - because it definitely wasn’t Kenma’s _massive arm muscles_ \- Kuroo found himself flipped over on his stomach, rope twisting easily without hurting his arms at all. _ _

__“Up on your knees, Kuroo.” Kenma swatted his butt, making Kuroo hop to it. He scrambled to his knees, leaving them parted slightly. With his hands bound, he could only make it up on his elbows, but Kenma was satisfied with that._ _

__Kenma jerked down his shorts, tossing them aside. Kuroo was already wet from his tongue, the lube, and the remainder of Bokuto’s cum, so Kenma thrusted inside without warning. Kuroo moaned loudly, body pitching forward as Kenma started fucking him roughly. His hands gripped at the ropes again, and he was sure he was going to have rope burns even if they’d used the silk ropes and not the usual nylon ones._ _

__The mattress shifted beneath him again, but Kuroo didn’t notice until he felt the warm press of flesh against his cheek. A smear of precum was left there, but he was more preoccupied by the calloused fingers toying with his blowjob swollen lips. “You are so pretty like this, Kuroo.” Bokuto’s words made him whimper loudly, a break from all the moans Kenma was pulling from him. His bottom lip was pinched between a thumb and a forefinger, pulled and stretched while Bokuto watched in interest. “Open up for me.” Bokuto ordered._ _

__And Kuroo did, mouth opening wide for Bokuto, who gently started pressing into his mouth. Kuroo wasn’t usually one for gentle, but with Bokuto’s girth, he was thankful for it. The stretch made his jaw ache, but Kenma quickly made him forget about it again, shifting his hips so each thrust rubbed against the electric spot inside him._ _

__The bed moved again when Akaashi got up from where he was lounging. He grabbed the tube of lube where it was discarded near the foot of the bed, stroking himself until his member was nice and slick with the substance. Kenma spread Kuroo’s legs wider, shifting to give Akaashi some room._ _

__Kuroo felt the stretch of extra fingers inside of him first, making him whimper around the shallow thrusting of Bokuto’s cock, who’d slowed so he could watch what the other two were doing, not that he could see much from his angle. He stretched easily, what with Bokuto’s girthier cock having fucked him so roughly earlier. Akaashi was thin, but long; Kenma wasn’t as long as Akaashi nor as girthy as Bokuto, a happy medium between the two._ _

__But, before too long, Akaashi was pushing in right beside Kenma. Kuroo’s head jerked back and he cried out as he felt the slightly painful stretch, though the pair did give him some much needed time to adjust to the feeling. Even Bokuto paused, hands combing gently through his hair as he told Kuroo how good he was being for them. They all waited for him to be ready, and soon Kuroo gave them a shaky nod, not sure he trusted his voice not to crack._ _

__When Akaashi and Kenma moved, their thrusts were staggered, never leaving Kuroo completely empty. He felt so full, like he was stretched further than he’d ever been before. Bokuto gently tipped his head back down, pressing the tip of his cock against Kuroo’s lips._ _

__“Time to get back to work, okay?” Kuroo nodded to Bokuto’s question, eagerly accepting the cock that thrusted into his mouth. Bokuto moaned at the wet heat, head tipping back slightly as he finally let himself rock into Kuroo’s throat. He wasn’t all that gentle, though he really wasn’t fucking him as hard as he had before, out of fear of actually hurting him. Kuroo took his cock like a pro, but even Akaashi had a hard time deepthroating him, and they’d been dating for years._ _

__Bokuto groaned as Akaashi leaned into Kenma, kissing the other boy passionately as they thrusted into Kuroo. The action worked to rile the owl-like boy up, making him thrust into Kuroo quickly, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching. Kuroo whined around Bokuto’s member as his mouth was brutally taken, but he didn’t make any move to pull away from him, enjoying feeling so used._ _

__Bokuto came first, hands gripping roughly in Kuroo’s hair as he spilled down his throat, like Akaashi had. This time, when he pulled away, Kuroo coughed softly, having choked on the seed that was forced down his throat. Bokuto apologised softly, hands stroking through the messy, damp hair as he let Kuroo’s head rest in his lap._ _

__Kuroo was so close, the taste of Bokuto’s seed still on his lips and the rough pounding of two cocks inside of him driving him close to the edge. His throat sounded as if it had been scrubbed with sandpaper as he spoke. “K-Kenma..” That was all he could manage, but his boyfriend knew him better than anyone._ _

__“Can you come just like this, Kuroo, like a perfect little slut?” The words had Kuroo groaning raspily, and Akaashi was coming with a groan, filling him with more hot, sticky fluid. Kuroo whimpered, nodding as Akaashi pulled out. “So good for me. Come for me, Kuroo.” Kenma commanded as he snapped his hips forward quickly, fucking into his boyfriend with everything he had._ _

__Both of them came together, Kuroo with a sob and Kenma with an animalistic groan. Kuroo’s body collapsed beneath him when Kenma let go of his hips, totally spent. The bed shifted again, someone leaving the room while a pair of hands worked at the ropes that held his hands above his head._ _

__Before he could jerk them back down, the hands started working at his stiff muscles, helping them relax after being in such an awkward position for so long. The feeling made him groan slightly, the soreness in his muscles starting to leave him. Another set of hands found their way to his hair, stroking it gently. Strong arms rolled him over, and the blindfold was pulled from his eyes._ _

__Kuroo blinked for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the light as the bedroom door opened and closed again. A glance told him that it was Bokuto with his hands in his hair, cradling his head and whispering sweet nothings. Akaashi had just returned with a damp wash cloth and Kenma was getting a clean pair of sheets down from the top of their closet. He was almost sad that it was over, but he knew his body probably couldn’t take anymore and Kenma was dead against pushing his body past his limits._ _

__He was exhausted, legs and arms feeling like led as Akaashi gently started cleaning him up, something he was sure that Kenma had to have discussed with the other couple before they got started. He hardly had it in him to complain when Bokuto scooped him up, holding him as if he was nothing as Kenma and Akaashi quickly changed the sheets on the bed. Finally, he was allowed to settle down with the other three, Bokuto spooning him at the back, Akaashi above his head, playing with his hair, and Kenma pressed to his front._ _

__“You were so good for us today, Kuroo. Are you feeling okay?” Kenma asked, fingers gently stroking over the hickies that he left on Kuroo’s neck. The exhausted bedhead nodded, snuggling down into the pillows beneath him._ _

__“Can we do it again?” Kuroo’s asked, eyes heavily lidded. He didn’t have the energy to force himself to keep them open anymore._ _

__Kenma nodded and Akaashi shrugged, but Bokuto answered. “Any time you want.”_ _

__Kuroo nodded, eyes finally slipping shut. “Mmm, good.”_ _


End file.
